Protecting or Falling in love?
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Anubis job was to spy on the girl. Make sure that she was safe. But, after the incident, it occurs that they're blind from what the 'others' wants from the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**In one of my story: This is our Story, I did tell you I would post my 3 new stories I developed in the school yr. So, I'm gonna post em. This is one of them. I'm sorry, but I really love AU's.**

**:3**

**Enjoy!**

**~Anna Y.**

* * *

I

Anubis

Anubis walks around the hallways of his father's hide out. His father, was code named as Set. He, himself, of course, just chose simply Anubis. His own name.

His father's work is in the FBI, but, different from that, the secret occupation of the FBI that is being a spy. Watching people, or waiting for them to be saved. And that's, one of Anubis' father jobs.

He is one of the top spies. He was one since he was thirteen. A very young age, but, yes. Since he was thirteen, he trained very hard to be with his father. Close to him. He got his credit worked out for at 14. A year with practicing made his father noticed, be proud of him, and sent him out to the battlefield. He was always given the tough or rough assignments. It's is too retrieve a stolen 14-karat golden necklace or solve a clueless murder. In any of that, they were solved.

He found himself at his father's office. Sitting there in the chair was his own father, boss, Set.

" Anubis" he said. He motioned Anubis to sit down. Anubis did and stared into his father's intense eyes.

" What is it? A new mission or something?" Anubis asked curious. Curiosity always got the best of him. That's one thing he hates.

His own father chuckles. " No, my boy. This is different. This is more dangerous than every mission every spy has sent. I need you to watch my friend's daughter."

Anubis looked at him weirdly. Watching a kid? How hard is that? " I know gears are turning. But, this is hard. When the girl was born, some stupid nurse chipped the girl something. I know this because Julius noticed and told me to bring her up to her private doctor."

" Which is I" A voice from behind Anubis said. Anubis turned and faced a man in his forties.

" I am Dr. Robert Fox. " Dr. Fox said. He placed out his hand to shake Anubis. Anubis did it gradually.

" Now you know each other. You see, when we X-rayed the girl, a chip is installed in her left arm. The one used in popular animals when they get lost they get tracked by their chips inside. Same what is installed in the girl's left arm. By somewhat, her birthday was placed and her future birthday. When she turns sixteen." Set said as he further intrigues.

" How does this applies to me?" Anubis said frustrated that his father is getting him to nowhere.

" Patience. You see, the little girl's turning 16 this March 18. So, I have theory that once she turns sixteen, the ones who implanted that chip inside of her, finds her, capture her, possibly hurt her or worse, kills her for what unknown reason we don't know. That's why we need you, Anubis, to keep her safe until her own father or someone tells her the part. And even you Anubis can tell her, everything she needs to know. But, chose the right time." Set warned. He drank a cool glass of water at his side. That was a long lecture.

Dr. Robert Fox sighed. " and when the time is really right, bring her back here. So, we can finally remove that chip in her arm. And further investigate it."

Set handed Anubis a folder. " That's about her. I would get going if I were you, son. Good Luck"

Anubis looked at the two men. His first mission, as a REAL dangerous mission. The Girl's fate lies at his hands now.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Anubis

Anubis drove to the Kane's house. It was a medium sized house with a magnolia tree with a tire swing installed in it. A Izusuki crosswind was parked in their open garage. Flower beds decorated the lawn. The chimes in the porch rang. He knew this was the right place. He drove away and back to his apartment.

His apartment, although, was rather fitting enough for him. He wouldn't call it an apartment, it has blue walls and white carpeting. A 75' inch flat TV screen faced the couch. A kitchen filled with anything you can eat foods and some wine from his Grandpa's vineyard.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. _Dad's right, this is hard_. He thought as he opens the file. The picture is shown to a girl to what looks like in the age of 12. She has bright blue eyes, fair skin, blonde hair.

_Beautiful. _He thought.

_Whoa there, Anubis. Don't get distracted now._ An inner voice said. He shook his head and read the girl's Bio.

_Name: Sadie Kane_

_Age: 15 ( soon-to-be sixteen)_

_Birth: March 18, 1998_

_Address: Venus street, California_

_Family:_

_Julius Kane- Father_

_Ruby Kane –Mother_

_Carter Kane – Older Brother_

_She's the youngest? _Anubis asked himself. And he kept reading.

_Youngest child of Ruby & Julius Kane. Young sister of Brother Carter Kane. Attend Pre-school at Hollywood Kindergarden. Attending resent school at Burbank High. Is a singer/song-writer at school and mostly joins drama. _

_Her Mother died when she was at the age of 6. She lives with her Father and brother, Carter Kan, who is now, studying at NYU in the course of Egyptology. Sadie Kane is a 3__rd__ year high-school student._

Anubis closed the file and sighed. His father was right. It is tough. Especially watching this girl while not being seen.

_Until the Moment is right. _His father reminded him.

He yawned and walked right to his room. Sleeping at 4pm.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Sadie

As sun shone the room, Sadie pulled up her covers so that the sun won't shine on her eyes. She reluctantly got out of her sleepy state and shuffled to the rest room.

She looked at herself with wet hair.

_Your finally sixteen. _She thought to herself._ Matured and grown up._

Sadie felt giddy. She hasn't seen her idiot of a brother for months since he moved to New York with Uncle Amos. Sadie also didn't seen his girlfriend, Zia Rashid, for months too.

_Now, they'll be here. I can finally see them. _Sadie thought as she dressed up in her usual outfit. Battered jeans, White shirt, Leather Jacket, combat boots. She tied her 'tyet' necklace around her neck. A gift from her mother.

Her mother….

Sadie sighed as she brushed her hair. She missed her mother she would talk to her that how much she grown, she would brush her hair, she miss those moments.

As she put some blue dye, she couldn't help wonder, would she ever meet her prince charming? Sure, there's one boy, Walt Stone, but he hardly notice's her. Her friends, Liz and Emma, always teases her that her prince charming will be coming when she's sixteen. Should she really believe that?

A knock on her door made her broke out of her thoughts, she swirled around to find her brother with a present at his hand. Sadie's face broke into a grin.

" Carter!" She called and hugged her old brother for good times sake.

" Yeah, Yeah, happy birthday Sadie" Carter chuckled. He hugged her sister and let go. Sadie walked towards where Carter placed his gift and opened it. Revealing a bracelet with an infinity design.

" It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you, Carter" Sadie hugged his brother. He chuckled.

" now, Carter, carry me to the kitchen!" She praised. Carter groaned and plopped himself in Sadie's bed.

" But, I still have jet-lag shoulders from the flight" Carter protested. But, Sadie didn't care one bit.

" You came here 11:00pm and I broke curfew just to see you. And you had plenty of rest." Sadie said.

" You Little—" Carter stammered but was stopped when Sadie jumped into Carter's shoulders.

" Carry me to the kitchen, butler!" Sadie exclaimed while Carte groaned in Sadie's weight.

" Do you weigh like 67 pounds? You're heavier than a pig" Carter joked. He got rewarded with a spank in his head. " Ouch!"

" Shut up!"

When they reached the kitchen, Carter collapsed into the couch while Sadie strolled over to the kitchen where her father was making her a stack of pancakes.

"Morning sweetie." Her father greeted as he kiss her temple. " Baked you stack of pancakes. With strawberries. Where's your brother?"

Carter groaned in response. Sadie chuckled " He's in the living room. Tired."

Julius gave his daughter a curious look but shrugged it off. " Why don't you eat? You're going to be late for school."

Sadie nodded and climbed into the high stool of the breakfast bar. Her dad gave her food and she munched on it. A few minutes later, Carter came in, massaging his shoulders.

" You should exercise." Carter said as he accepts his platter of pancakes. Sadie looked at her father and grinned. Julius took the note.

" She is, Carter. She goes outside every 6:30 am and exercises." Their father said.

" Not you too, Dad" Carter groaned.

Sadie slapped his shoulder " Now, Now, don't be a stick in the mud, Carter. Bye, Dad. I'm going."

" Bye, Sadie. Happy Birthday" The two men said as the girl walked out of her house and onto Burbank high.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Sadie

As Sadie walks to school, she couldn't help but feel that she is being watched. Every once in a while, she would turn, to find that no one's following her.

It's been years. Years. Since she found out. She hadn't told her Dad or Carter or even her friends. She wouldn't want to be a lab rat now?

Then it happened, a sharp pain emerged in her left arm. She bit her lip and kept walking while clutching her left arm. Whatever it is, it's getting worse, and it's irritating Sadie more. The pain would only emerge only when it's Sadie's birthday, for an unknown reason why. She would really like to know. The pain went down, until it was nothing. Sadie sighed in relief and made it to school without getting late. She recalled the time she discovered it.

_It was Sadie's 5__th__ birthday. Carter and Uncle Amos kept Sadie from leaving the room. But, Sadie knows what's going on. It's not really hard to learn much. Sadie's mother called Uncle Amos to come down stairs leaving her with her brother. _

_" I'll be right back, Sadie. Don't move" Her brother said as he ran to his room. Sadie stayed her in her room, playing with her stuff toys when the pain started. _

_At first, she scratched it, then, she felt she was burned alive. The pain was immense, tears started to form in Sadie's eyes, nonetheless, she started crying. Her parents' went rushing to her room finding her clutching her left arm. She was carried by her mother downstairs and left to wonder._

_What happened?_

She shook her head from the memory. She saw Liz and Emma rushing to her holding present's.

" Happy Birthday!" They exclaimed. She grinned and took their present's.

" thanks you guys" Sadie said as she gave her friends a group hug.

" So, where's Prince Charming?" Emma teased. Sadie glared at her playfully.

" Very funny, Em" Sadie said. The teacher entered and all the noise died down. Mrs. Isis, started the name calling.

" Sadie Kane"

" here"

" Megan Elizabeth Lane"

" Here" Liz replied.

" Emma Rayne Monroe"

" here" Emma Replied.

" Eric Ray Monroe"

" You rang?" Ray joked. The Class broke into giggles. Mrs. Isis glared at him and moved into the next person. Emma gave his twin brother a glare.

Sadie always have a soft spot for Ray. But, he didn't make it into Sadie's heart.

" Walt Stone"

Apparently, he did. Sadie always has this crush on Walt Stone, but he barely notice her. Not like that they don't know each other, they like say ' hey' then get back on they're lives. She hated it for that.

After class, Liz and Emma treated Sadie Lunch. Ray gave her a violet cupcake. Sadie took it gradually and ate it.

" Wow" She said as she munch on the cup cake. " You cook."

He gave her a winning smile " Yeah. I learn there and there." Emma rolled her eyes.

" He learned it from me." Emma said which lost Ray's cool.

" Emma!"

" Sorry bro." Emma punched her brother playfully in the shoulder. Emma and him are really fraternal twins. Emma has Brown straight hair and Ray has wavy-curly style blonde hair. Same goes for Liz.

Sadie laughed. " It's okay. Want to go to my place after school?"

Emma bit her lip. " Well, we can't cause were gonna visit my grandma in North Carolina." Sadie turned to Liz.

" My parents are dragging me over the weekend to go with them to our aunt Gina's house." Liz replied. Sadie's face fell.

" Oh. S'okay." She said as she absentminded eat her fries. Then, the pain started. This time, it was worse than ever and Sadie ran to the girl's laboratory.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Anubis

Anubis parked across the Kane residence and jump off his car. He walked onto the porch and rang the doorbell. A familiar face answered it.

" Anubis " Carter said.

" Carter" Anubis replied.

" Come in" Carter stepped aside for the 18 year old to enter.

The place didn't change much. It still had the blue and white walls touch. The vintage furniture and the fact it was big. Then, Julius walked in.

" Anubis. It's been a long time. Sit" He said. Anubis sat at the one person stool while Julius sat at the sofa. Carter watch afar in the staircase. Good Choice.

" I know it's been a long time-" Julius started but was cut off by Carter.

" Dad, a long time? And you haven't even told her! " Carter told his father. Julius looked at his son and faced Anubis.

" and you haven't told her, Carter? Neither of us can tell her. Neither can you, Anubis." Julius said. The two younger men gaped at him wide-eyed.

" But, what about-" Carter was cut off by his father again.

" No, Carter. And that's final." Julius said sternly. His son slumped down to the staircase.

" About what, sir?" Anubis asked Julius.

" About bringing my daughter to your father. It isn't the right time yet to get the plan on action. And, it is also not the right time to tell her. She is sixteen. Let Sadie enjoy her birthday. If nothing happens during the day, we can let Dr. Fox remove the chip. For it is nothing. But, if something happens, action is immediately taken." Julius answered. Anubis nodded. His mission. Don't forget that.

Suddenly they heard sounds of doors shutting. The three men stood. They ran to the windows and shut the curtains. All electric circuits were shut off too. They stood at the door. Anubis holding his gun, with ammo ready, was at his stance. In a matter of seconds, was a blur to Anubis.

The door burst open and stood ten men in black. 5 men were holding guns, Anubis charged. One guy charged at Anubis and they were shooting at each other. Carter and Julius were holding holsters and were shooting at the enemy. Julius yelled, " Anubis! Go get Sadie! Take care of her!"

Anubis look shocked, " What about you?!"

" Just go get my sister!" Carter yelled. " Take care of her! Tell her everything! Tell her, were sorry!"

Anubis ran to the door. He ran to his car and stated the engine. Some bullets pierced the hood of his car, but Anubis was fine. They're words swarmed Anubis' head.

_Go get Sadie!_

_Take Care of her!_

_Tell her were sorry!_

Anubis gripped the wheel white as he drive to Burbank High. Where much more danger awaits.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Anubis

He swerved into the driveway. Anubis slammed the door of his car shut as he runs to Burbank High. Anubis ran through the hallways, pushing aside teenagers, he ran into a blind curve and bumped to someone.

" HEY! Watch were your going!" Someone said. Anubis looked up and saw a brunette glaring at him. By her side, was a wavy blonde-like kids, and, Sadie Kane.

He jumped in surprised that he almost fell again. Once he gained his balance, he said, " Are you Sadie Kane?" pointing to the blonde with blue highlights.

" Yes…who are you?" Sadie asked.

" Y-you need to come with me." Anubis pulled Sadie's arm but her friends held her back.

" Excuse me, but, who are you and where are you bringing our birthday girl to?" The wavy-blonde girl asked.

" Do you even know this guy, Sadie?" The brunette asked.

" No, no idea, Liz" Sadie answered to the brunette who must be Liz.

" Preposterous! The school's security system is no good! Guards!" The wavy blonde girl exclaimed.

" Emma! Stop! Your making a scene." Sadie said to wavy-blonde Emma. Emma glared at Sadie.

" Sadie, you should just relax and until this is over, we can bring you to the clinic and check up over the pain in your arm." Emma said. Anubis was fully on spy-protective mood now.

He grabbed Sadie and dragged her outside of the building. Sadie was trying to escape Anubis' grasp from her but it tight. From the building, Liz and Emma were calling the school guards.

" Where are you taking me?" Sadie said through gritted teeth.

" To Safety" Anubis said while trying to get her to run.

" But, I don't even know you! And bloody hell, You're getting sued for this!" Sadie exclaimed.

" You may don't know me, but I know you, your father, and your brother" Anubis said. This made Sadie stop, Anubis' grasp still holding her.

" My father…..My brother..What happened to them?" Sadie questioned. Anubis cursed and pulled her at the car.

" Answer me!" Sadie snapped.

Anubis didn't listen and pulled over the driveway. A sound of a gun made Anubis' blood run cold.

_They're here._


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Sadie

Sadie turned to the sound and found 5 men with guns facing them. Anubis cursed and drove as fast as a maserati could. Sadie whipped her head back seeing 4 sleek black cars towing towards them. Uh-Oh.

" ANUBIS! Where are we going?" She yelled as her hair whipped her face. Anubis made a blind curve which made Sadie almost fell off the car.

" Anubis!" She screamed again.

Sadie unlocked the Maserati door, this made Anubis noticed her.

" What are you doing?!" He yelped.

" I'll jump unless you answer my questions" Sadie said. Anubis gripped the wheel tight.

" I'm sorry, Sadie. But, It's classified information. But that doesn't mean you have an excuse to jump off this car. Close that door right now!" Anubis ordered. Sadie scowled.

" Unless you answer my questions." Sadie said. Anubis didn't answer. It was his choice.

Sadie fully opened the door and jumped out of it. She landed in the hard cement pavement with a thud. Her vision blurred, but, when it was clear, she saw the red Maserati turning around. Sadie stood and ran to the forest to her left, her house is just 30 miles from the road. Her right shoulder where she used as a cushion was bleeding and aching. Sadie made a turn and she can see the blue lining of her house. She could see Carter and her Father, maybe, he can patch up her shoulder.

But, where are they?

When Sadie was in the front porch, the door was destroyed, she kicked it open and inside was total chaos.

Tears streamed Sadie's cheek, as she walks through the mess, the chairs were broken and pictures were torn. The only picture that wasn't torn was their family picture. When her mom was still alive. She picked it up and cried. She hold on it for dear life. Her mother is gone. Her father and brother is missing. All she had left of all is this picture. A memory.

" Well, We have our target."

Sadie turned around facing two men holding guns facing her.

" Sadie Kane, your ours now"

* * *

**Cliff hanger? Good luck guys.**

**Read, Review, Fave & Follow!**

**~Anna Y.**


	8. Chapter 8

**How is the Cliff-hanger doing it to you? **

**Finally! We have just 1 minor exam left and all hell will break lose! **

* * *

VIII

Sadie

Sadie turned and jump behind the couch when bullets started to fly. She folded the picture and placed it in her pocket. She crawled/ran to her father's study where she found a gun. She loaded the bullets and turned to her opponents. She raised the gun, but she was shaking. Her right shoulder ached with pain. She gulped down her fears and walked a step to them.

" Don't fret, Ms. Kane" The Seeker said.

" Come with us, and if not, we will be using brute force" The other Seeker watned.

" I won't be coming with any with you!" Sadie screamed.

" Then you made us use brute force then" The seeker said, He grabbed Sadie's arm, and Sadie kicked him in the groin.

" Get...her!" The Seeker grunted in pain. The 2nd Seeker ran to Sadie who was making her way downstairs.

Sadie took that chance to use the backdoor. She sprinted to the back yard to see more Seekers. She gasped and fear enclosed her mind. She turned to run to the front door but to see the two other Seeker's who were chasing her a moment ago.

" Well, A dead, Ms. Kane " The Seeker said. " We told we would use brute force"

Before Sadie could retort, a gun being loaded filled in.

" I'm afraid she will be going with me, Seekers" A voice said.

Sadie hasn't been more happy in her entire life. She moved aside to see Anubis Black. Her plain hero.

" Sadie kane, your with me" Anubis said as he shot the first Seeker.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Anubis

Anubis almost had a heart attack when Sadie walked into the Forest.

Thankfully, Anubis knows where Sadie was going. A 30 mile walk.

Back to her Home

Anubis drove the Maserati at full speed as the wind played with his hair. He drove furious. His knuckles were white as he hold tightly at the wheel. He swerved in a curve to Venus street.

He paled at the sight. Two white sleek cars parked infront of the yard. With 5 motorcycles. Anubis stepped out of his vehicle and ran to the house. He loaded his gun and waited at the door. 2 seconds past and stepped out. That's when he heard a voice.

" Agent A"

Anubis turned and pointed his gun at the voice.

" Agent W"

Agent W seemed to smile " I knew you were coming for the girl. She's ours now."

Anubis clenched his teeth " Never. Not as along as I'm alive, W, She'll be herself."

" Well, Well, a bit resistant are we?" Agent W chuckled. As fast as lightning, he positioned the gun at Anubis and shoot him.

Anubis dodged the shot. He didn't heard the gun clicked, he looked at Agent W gun, as it was placed with a silencer. " We wouldn't want Ms. Kane to know were here, don't we?"

" Not on my watch, W" Anubis snarled.

Anubis shot Agent W at the shoulder. Agent W howled in pain and stumbled. This gave Anubis his chance to run to the backyard. As he ran to the backyard, he was relief to see Sadie alive. But panicked as he saw that she was surrounded.

_No,_ Anubis thought _She'll come with me alive. _

" Well, A dead end, Ms. Kane " The Seeker said. " We told we would use brute force"

Anubis loaded his gun. " I'm afraid she will be going with me, Seekers"

He pointed his gun to the seekers, before saying " Sadie Kane, your with me now." And shoot the first seeker to the ground.

As everyone advanced, Anubis ran to Sadie and held her in her hips. Anubis carried her by the back and ran around to the house in the front yard.

" Run to the Maserati and don't look back!" Anubis ordered.

Sadie nodded and ran to the red car. Anubis turned and faced the seekers. Placing himself between the girl he had to protect, and the enemy.

" No harm will come to Sadie Kane, Agent A." Agent W said, what made Anubis wondered that how was his shoulder healed? " We all know what's best for the girl."

Anubis snarled " Over my dead body"

Agent W sighed " Shoot miss Kane there. I'll deal with A myself." Then he advanced toward Anubis.

Anubis turned and ran to Sadie fast. The enemy was close, but, if he wasn't fast enough, they would have her and he would fail this mission. The bullets were coming at his feet. It was now making holes in his long black leather duster. _I paid a lot of money for that! they're so going to pay._ He thought. Anubis was close enough to the girl and carried her bridal style as the bullets almost shot is foot. He jumped and tumbled behind his car and went in. Step onto the wheel. And drove out. Looking out, the enemy was gone. But, as the girl sobs into his shirt, as long she is safe, he would be too.

* * *

**Short chapter...but..mehh... It keeps up. Soon, they'll be longer.**

**So! I'm so sorry for the late update because of SCHOOL. I swear, I will faint right on the spot if there's another project coming**

**OH!**

**Please read my other stories-**

**The Princess and the Thief **

**The Son of Kronos: The Awakening**

**those are new anyways. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**~Anna Y.**


End file.
